fanfictionsfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Geschichte:Reise eines Helden/Kapitel 107
Coverstory0 „A Kind of Filler“ Wusstest du schon, das Drogen gefährlich sind? ------------------------------------------ Ixnay wirbelte herum und parierte den Angriff mühelos. Auch die darauffolgenden Attacken stellten kein Problem für den Rothaarigen dar. Mike sprang um Ixany aus der Luft zu attackieren, doch Ixnay schwang nur sein Schwert und schlug so Mikes Schwert beiseite um dann einen direkten Angriff auf den Navigator zu starten. Blut spritzte als Ixnay sein Katana quer über den Rumpf seines Gegners zog. Fassungslos blickte Mike auf die Wunde an seinem Körper und machte gleich darauf einen Sprung rückwärts um etwas Abstand zu seinem Gegner zu gewinnen. Gelassen beobachtete Ixnay den Piraten, wie er hektisch überlegte, wie er vorgehen soll, nun da der erste Schub bereits verwirkt war. Schließlich ließ Mike seine Hand wieder zu seiner Gesäßtasche gleiten um das kleine Tütchen mit dem ominösen weißen Pulver hervorzuholen. Wie schon auf Saar Island senkte Mike seine Nase in das Pulver und atmete tief durch die Nase. Nur Bruchteile von Sekunden später, löste sich Mike scheinbar in Luft auf, während die Worte, „Level 3“, zu vernehmen waren. Doch die Todsünde blieb auch wie bereits zuvor einfach gelassen stehen. Als Mike neben ihm auftauchte, wurde sein Angriff kurzerhand pariert, worauf Mike sich wieder entfernte, doch die zwei Sekunden waren bereits vorüber, weswegen er nun in der Zeitlupe gefangen in der Luft hing. „Erstaunliche Fähigkeiten, die du da hast, aber du kannst mich nicht ein zweites mal mit dem alten Trick besiegen“, sagte Ixnay stürmte auf Mike zu und schnitt ihm erneut über die Brust. Als Mike sich aus der Starre löste, verschwand er auch gleich wieder um hinter Ixnay aufzutauchen. Dieser Angriff wurde, wie all die Anderen zuvor, mühelos abgewehrt. Ixnay verstärkte seinen Druck auf das Katana und wartete bis die zwei Sekunden vergangen waren. Als der gegnerische Widerstand nachließ, fühlte sich Ixnay in der Annahme bestätigt, das die Zeit abgelaufen war und so stieß er sein Katana genüsslich in Mikes rechten Oberschenkel, „Du hast keine Chance gegen mich, also werde ich mir Zeit lassen, dich zu vernichten“, flüsterte er dem Navigator ins Ohr. Mike brach schreiend zusammen und hielt sich sein verletztes Bein. Doch bevor Ixnay ihn erstechen konnte, verschwand er trotz der Verletzung. Doch er kam nicht weit, nur ein paar Meter weiter kam er zum Stehen, wobei er eigentlich auf allen Vieren auf dem Waldboden kroch, die Wirkung von Level 3 war erschreckend schnell abgeklungen. Ixnay stand nun über dem Navigator und zeigte ein breites Grinsen, als er seine Klinge in den Unterschenkel seines Gegners rammte. Erneut schrie Mike auf, doch das verstärkte nur Ixnays Grinsen, welches noch breiter, und nun schon etwas wahnsinnig aussah, wurde, als er das Katana drehte, was dem Piraten noch einen weiteren Schrei entlockte. Nun lag er auf dem Bauch im Gras, er spürte wie seine Sinne immer schwächer wurden. Er spürte etwas Hartes in seiner Brusttasche, er versuchte sich zu erinnern, was dort drin war. Er hob seinen Brustkorb an um mit der Hand in die Tasche fahren zu können. Mit zitternder Hand zog er eine kleine metallische, längliche Box hervor. Er öffnete den Verschluss und ließ eine kleine Tablette in seine Hand fallen, all dies beobachtete Ixnay ruhig, er hatte das Gefühl, den Kampf bereits gewonnen zu haben, also ließ er den, am Boden liegenden, Feind noch ein paar letzte Augenblicke. Mit der Zunge berührte Mike die kleine Tablette, worauf diese an der Zunge haften blieb. Als Mike schluckte und die Tablette so in seinen Körper gelangte, geschah einige Augenblicke nichts. Gerade als Ixnay sein Schwert aus Mikes Fleisch zog um ein weiteres Mal zuzustechen, entfaltete sich die Wirkung der kleinen Tablette. Ixnay wurde weg geschleudert, auch wenn ihm nicht klar war, von was er eigentlich getroffen wurde. Mike richtete sich auf, sein Kopf war seltsam klar, der Schmerz war verschwunden und er spürte unvorstellbare Kraft in seinem Körper. Auch Ixnay richtete sich wieder auf, jedoch schlug er nur Sekunden später erneut auf dem Waldboden auf. Nun war es Ixnay, der auf allen Vieren, den Boden anstarrte. Mike packte Ixnay am Kopf und rammte ihn in die Erde. Kaum entfernte Mike die Hand vom Kopf seines Gegners trat er ihn gegen einen großen Baum, der daraufhin sofort umfiel. Nun erhob Mike sein Schwert und schwang es, worauf ein fliegender Schwerthieb auf Ixnay zuraste, der sein Katana zum Schutz vor sich hielt, doch als der Angriff auf den Verteidigenden traf, barst dessen Schwert und eine tiefe Wunde tat sich auf dem Körper Ixnays auf. Erneut setzt Mike zum Schwung an, doch diesmal so, das Ixnay vertikal geteilt werden würde. Ixnay schloss nicht die Augen, er starrte seinem Ende entgegen, auch rannte er nicht weg, schließlich würde dies seinen Stolz verletzten. Man hörte Metall scheppern und ein röchelndes Geräusch, kurz darauf ein lautes Würgen und Spritzen. Ixnay sah mit an, wie sein Gegner in sich zusammen brechen schien, er würgte und immer mehr Blut quoll aus dessen Mund, und denen zuvor von Ixnay geschlagenen Wunden. Die Todsünde erkannte seine Chance und ging auf seinen Gegner zu, nebenbei ließ er den nutzlosen Griff seiner Katana fallen. Bei Mike angekommen bückte er sich noch einmal um die Waffe des Navigators aufzuheben. Mike starrte fassungslos auf seine eigene Waffe, die da über ihm hing, er wusste, das es nun vorbei war, er schloss die Augen und fiel ihn Ohnmacht, er wollte es nicht mitansehen. Ixnay stach zu, doch die Klinge versank im Erdboden, entsetzt starrte der Rothaarige auf den Stock, der das Schwert zur Seite geschoben hatte, dann wanderte der Blick der Todsünde entlang des Stockes um dessen Besitzer zu erkennen, doch nur Sekunden nachdem er das Gesicht gesehen hatte, fielen auch ihm die Augen zu.